


Crazy He Calls Me

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica, Primus (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Some sleepy bois cuddling.





	Crazy He Calls Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot for a new pairing I'm dipping my toes into. I got a few ideas for this pairing so I hope y'all are ready.

Les can spend hours watching Kirk sleep.

There's just something so pure and ethereal about the kid, especially after a long night of drunken flirting and even sloppier fumbling that inevitably led to frantic, passionate sex. Les never really intended to hook up with Kirk, but one thing lead to another and here they were in Les' dorm room, completely naked and exhausted. Kirk was on his side with his back turned to Les as he was cuddled from behind. Les pressed himself flush against Kirk's back and held the lithe man close under the covers.

The light was dim in Les' room, casting shadows over the walls and Kirk's prone body as he sat up just slightly so he could peer down at Kirk's restful expression. Les reached up and brushed the hair out of Kirk's face, revealing the beauty mark on his smooth cheek. He ran his knuckles across the side of Kirk's face, stroking and caressing him slowly as he admired the brunette's natural beauty. He'd been an absolute minx when they were screwing, but now he looked peaceful and angelic in a way; the complete antithesis of what he was just hours before.

"Hey, Kirk," Les whispered into his ear. "Are you awake?"

"Mmm…" came the grumbled reply.

Kirk shifted against the mattress, curling further into Les' embrace as the other man began to touch him gently. Les' hand caressed soft, warm skin still sticky and damp with sweat. Kirk made soft little sounds as Les ran his hand up Kirk's chest and down the length of his abdomen. Les bent down slightly and began to nuzzle the side of Kirk's neck and face. Kirk made a pleasant tiny noise and subconsciously arched into the contact like an animal seeking attention. It made Les smirk a little as he leaned down to kiss Kirk's cheek.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Les goes on to murmur, kissing the side of Kirk's face softly as he runs his hand all over his slim, hairless body.

"Hmm?"

"You're _beautiful_."

Kirk flopped over and turned his body to face Les. His arms automatically sought out Les and wrapped around the other guy as he snuggled closer. There was a faint smile gracing Kirk's lips, Les noticed, as they came face to face. Looking down at Kirk, Les has to wonder how he got so lucky in hooking up with the brunette and he has to suppose the alcohol helped to lower Kirk's standards. There was certainly plenty of it at the party. If that's the case, Kirk's in for a rude awakening in the morning when wakes up next to Les who doesn't necessarily think of himself as bad looking, but he can imagine that he might not be the most conventional when it comes to attractiveness.

"You're crazy…" Kirk finally managed to mumble in his blitzed, half asleep state.

Les chuckled gently. He brushed the curls out of Kirk's face that had unceremoniously tumbled about when he turned over and kissed the tip of Kirk's nose. He had an arm slung across Kirk's waist now, holding him as they became flush against each other. They were chest to chest, so close that Les could feel Kirk's heart beat if he really concentrated. He nuzzled his nose against Kirk's, throwing caution and worry to the wind, and just enjoyed his time with the small brunette before the sun came up.

"Crazy about you," Les proclaimed in a soft murmur, but Kirk was fast asleep.


End file.
